Lui & Lui, et Eux
by Mariadragwenna
Summary: L'histoire de deux hommes vivant leur amour en faisant face à tous les obstacles que la vie plante sur leur chemin. Face aux médisances, sous les regards désapprobateurs et les insultes, au final ils se rendent compte qu'il s'agit d'eux deux contre le reste du monde. C'est Lui et Lui, soutenus par les bonnes personnes, contre Eux. [Hommage au Yaoi dans la vraie vie]


NA : Les différentes strophes de chanson sont extraites de plusieurs morceaux de Muse : "Aftermath" de l'album Drones, "Invincible" de l'album Black Holes & Revelations, et "Resistance" de l'album "The Resistance". Parce que Muse est mon groupe préféré et que leur musique est une partie de mon âme.

Lui & Lui ne sont pas nommés et vous pouvez ainsi lire cette fiction en donnant l'identité que vous souhaitez au deux protagonistes. Bonne lecture !

•

 **Lui & Lui, et Eux**

Lui et Lui avaient revu leurs emplois des pronoms, depuis le début de leur relation. « Je » avait laissé la place au « Nous », « Tu » était devenu prioritaire, « Il » et « Elle » constituaient d'anciens ou de plus récents problèmes. Et « Ils »... « Ils, « Eux », n'existaient plus.

Eux, les autres, qui ne comprenaient pas leur relation. Eux, qui se permettaient de les juger sans regarder leur propre vie. Eux, qui les dévisageaient et les critiquaient sans prendre la peine d'observer l'amour entre Lui et Lui. Eux, qu'ils avaient décidés d'ignorer à jamais.

 _But I have strength for you  
You're all that's real anymore  
I am coming home now  
I need your comfort_

Lui et Lui avaient eu des amants de passage, mais surtout des femmes importantes, des amours fortes, devenues des mères. Rien n'avait laissé présager que l'interdit se glisserait entre les couples, liant les deux hommes pour toujours, refusant qu'ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre trop longtemps. La souffrance des premiers instants avait été une expérience insupportable, mais un entourage bienveillant les aida à surmonter toutes les épreuves ; et la vie sembla moins cruelle dès cet instant.

 _And whatever they say  
Your soul's unbreakable_

Lui et Lui avaient emménagé ensemble, finalement. Dans un agréable quartier de Londres où ils pouvaient vivre, paisiblement. Les jours défilaient et leur bonheur ne décroissait pas – peut-être la récompense après la douleur. Il semblait qu'ils ne manquaient de rien, humainement, matériellement, financièrement, professionnellement. Des musiciens connus du grand public, dans leur pays comme dans le reste du monde ; mais le monde de chacun, c'était l'autre. L'un qui jouait du piano, de la guitare ou de la batterie, l'autre qui chantait ; ou bien tous deux, qui faisaient les deux.

Le monde du rock'n'roll était peu complexe au final, avec ses travers et ses passions, mais aussi vulnérable qu'un autre lorsque les médias, les on-dits, les rumeurs et les médisances étaient déterminés à nuire. Lui et Lui étaient des hommes forts, mais de simples hommes, et très tôt leur lutte contre leurs démons personnels se transforma en un combat commun contre le reste du monde. Lui et Lui, contre Eux.

 _Because now I know where I belong  
It's you and I against the world  
We are free_

Pourtant, c'étaient aussi Eux qui les faisaient vivre. Eux qui écoutaient leur musique, Eux qui venaient les voir en concert, Eux qui les adulaient, Eux qu'il fallait remercier car un musicien vit pour ressentir, mais aussi s'exprimer, et partager.

Partager, Lui et Lui le faisaient régulièrement, lorsque leur vie ne se découpait qu'en des temps binaires, entre l'Angleterre et la Californie, entre la maison et les tournées, entre le couple et la famille.

Alors, lorsque le dégoût de la vie venait en l'un, l'autre volait chasser son désarroi ; lorsque Eux faisaient peser une pression trop forte, lorsque Eux, finalement, n'avaient toujours pas accepté leur amour, l'autre combattait tel un roi. Et parfois, seulement parfois, le secours provenait d'Eux. Et leur vie continuait.

« Tu t'américanises un peu trop », Lui avait-il reproché.

« Je m'en fiche, je fais ce que je veux », Lui avait-il rétorqué.

Lui et Lui faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient, oui, jusqu'à ce que Eux les rattrapèrent. Jusqu'à ce que les paparazzis les suivirent à la trace, jusqu'à ce que les médias harpèrent leur réputation avec leurs griffes acérées et mordirent avec leurs crochets venimeux, jusqu'à ce que les rumeurs destructrices piétinèrent leur intimité et leur dignité, jusqu'à ce que les critiques jalouses et affamées s'emparèrent de leur carrière comme d'une proie qu'ils chassaient depuis des années. Alors Lui et Lui avaient dû faire appel à d'autres Eux, de confiance : les familles, les proches amis, les managers, les publicistes. Le tourbillon infernal avait failli les emporter.

« Nous devrions faire une pause », Lui avait-il suggéré.

« Nous en reviendrons plus forts encore », Lui avait-il approuvé.

 _Love is our resistance._

« Elle me demande d'aller fêter Noël avec Eux. Sa famille et le petit », lui avait-il annoncé.

« Tu sais bien que nous avions tous deux une vie, avant », Lui avait-il rappelé. « Vas-y. J'irai voir la famille. »

« C'est nous, la famille », Lui avait-il répliqué.

Eux, ce n'étaient pas que des êtres vivants non plus. Eux, c'étaient aussi le temps, les transports, les lieux, les événements, les imprévus, les surprises.

« Papa, pourquoi regardes-tu toujours le temps ? » avait questionné la chair de la chair de l'un. Cet enfant que Lui ou Lui ne parviendrait jamais à dés-aimer.

« Je regarde s'il pleut à huit heures de là, mon ange », avait-il répondu. Mais il pleuvait déjà à son heure, dans ses propres yeux.

Lui et Lui étaient tellement différents, lorsqu'ils y repensaient. Des différences qui ne les dérangeaient guère, des différences qui les rendaient plus forts.

« Je préfère lorsque tu ne changes pas de couleur de cheveux », Lui avait-il fait remarquer.

L'un rendait l'autre confus, parfois. Conséquence du choc de personnalités fortes et dissemblables, sans aucun doute.

« Je me fais vieux », Lui avait-il déploré.

« Je te suis, alors », Lui avait-il ricané.

Les regards complices qu'ils s'échangeaient exprimaient leur communion. Loin, l'un comprenait l'autre d'une œillade. Près, l'un trouvait toujours refuge en l'autre. Lui et Lui, les pièces détachées d'un seul et même ensemble. Lui avait clamé que leurs âmes avaient fusionné, l'autre en avait tendrement ri.

 _We're bound together  
Now and forever  
The loneliness has gone_

Peut-être que les politiciens arriveraient à leurs fins, peut-être que les extraterrestres débarqueraient. Lui vivait pour Lui, et ils écrivaient leur futur à deux, loin d'Eux.

 _During the struggle, they will pull us down_

 _Please, please, let's use this chance to turn things around_

 _And tonight, we can truly say : « Together we're invincible. »_


End file.
